fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cretan Juggernaut
Seventh Story of History of the Twelve, previous Story Arcadia's Iron Feathers _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Thoth was begining to get tired, he had already gotten six of the twelve stories, and his injured leg was making getting around the Magic Council's prison area harder and harder. His spirits had sunk to an all time low, from the stories he had already heard and he know things weren't going to get any better. Thoth stopped with a depressed sigh and turned to face the man in the cell. "Hello, Bull." Thoth said, his breathing was a little heavy. "Hello." Bull replied. "What brings you here?" "I'm here getting the stories of you and the other members of The Dodekathlon." Thoth answered, using his Solid Script to make a chair so he could sit down. "And now I'm here for your story." "What is there to ask about?" Bull questioned. "Your history, what led up to you joining The Dodekathlon." Thoth clearified. "Ah, well there's not much to know." Bull said. "I grew up in Ca-Elum, in a sea side town called Crete. I was always bigger and stronger than everyone else my age, which always lead to fights with people trying to prove their strength. One day one of those fights led to me killing the other person." "How old were you?" Thoth asked. Bull thought about it and it seemed to take longer than it should have. "Eleven, and I was already almost at the seven feet I stand at now." Bull replied. "After I killed the other person I vowed not to fight unprovoked again." "You said that you were challenged by others all the time. What do you mean unprovoked?" Thoth interrupted. "I never said that I was challenged that day." Bull said. "I had anger issues back then, and I provoked him." Bull stopped talking and seemed to be thinking again, probably getting back to were Thoth had interrupted him. "After I killed him, I vowed not to fight again and began living in the temple which housed my Living Armor." Bull said. "Though it wasn't my armor yet. It was revered and worshiped as the strongest Armor of the...35 Armors and, as your Master said, the last remaining one." "Th-Thirty-five?" Thoth gasped. "There were thirty-five Living Armors?" "Yes, three different kinds as well. There were Bronze, Silver and Gold Living Armors." Bull said. "My Golden Bull Armor was the only one that survived the Magic Council's crusade to destroy them all." "How'd the Armor become yours?" Thoth asked. "After a few years of staying at the temple, Cerberus showed up one day and was killing the people of Crete." Bull answered. "The priests of the temple all tried to put the Armor on, all of the failing and being killed by the armor. It then approached me, I assumed to kill me as well, and I fought it with my Juggernaut Magic. I managed to subdue the Armor and it then became my armor and was on me." "So you had to beat the Armor before it would let you wear it?" Thoth asked. "Did all the Living Armors work like that?" "I dunno." Bull replied. "After the Armor became mine, Cerberus arrived at the temple. We fought for a while, Cerberus winning because I was already exhausted from fighting the armor. He would've killed me several times if the armor hadn't protected me. Cerberus gave up trying to kill me and then offered to have me join him. I told him I wouldn't fight unprovoked and he said good. So I became a part of The Dodekathlon." "You joined a man who killed everyone in your hometown and had tried to kill you too?" Thoth asked, shocked. Bull shrugged. "Yes, I joined him." Bull said. "I had nothing left in Crete and I saw no alternative." Thoth sighed at the rather simplistic reasoning behind Bull's joining Cerberus. "Well that's all there is with my joining The Dodekathlon." Bull said. "So, I suppose now you're going to go ask Diomedes about how he joined." "Diomedes is dead." Thoth said. Bull didn't seem surprised or upset by the news. "So I'll need you to tell me how he joined." "Alright." Bull said. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Continued in The Mares of Thrace Category:History of the Twelve Category:The Dodekathlon